Fever
by Uphill Both Ways
Summary: Sometimes, Shizuo really regrets making promises. Shizaya Oneshot.


_Slurp_.

"_Ahh_…"

A strand of saliva connected the informant to '_it_'. He forced his mouth to continue.

"Mmm…_Shizuo_…nnn…"

Shizuo looked down at Izaya, mentally urging the brunette to hurry.

"_Nngh, Shizzy_…no more…"

Izaya pulled away slightly, cheeks flushed and eyes hazed over.

"Come on, almost there." Shizuo grasped the smooth raven hair, a little more gently than he was used to, and urged it back to the previous task.

Izaya gasped as his mouth was reoccupied, and he was forced to swallow some of the salty liquid.

Izaya pouted, eyeing Shizuo warily and flicking out his tongue. "But _Shizzy_, it tastes weird!" The brunette complained, licking at the milky substance which now dribbled in rivulets from Izaya's mouth. Shizuo mentally groaned, forcing himself to look away from the erotic looking informant. "Just a little more, Izaya, then we can move on." The blonde whispered in the most persuasive way he could. A doubtful crimson eye waved over his features, Izaya's tongue lapping at the substance that had escaped his lips and running a hand through his disheveled hair.

The two shifted on the bed.

Izaya braced himself and forced himself to finish what he started.

He tentatively licked the creamy fluid, causing Shizuo to groan with anticipation.

One more taste of the detestable stuff and the brunette was ready to protest again.

"No, Shizzy, I can't do this, I'm _done_."

"If you don't finish, I'm going to shove it down your throat."

"You just try."

"You stupid flea_, come on_, it's only medicine!"

"But I _hate_ medicine!" Izaya whined, clutching the pillow next to him on the bed, giving Shizuo a pitiful pout.

"Suck it up. We all have to do things we don't want. Like I'd rather be out enjoying my day, but _no_! I promised to stay here with the likes of _you_ until you finish this damned medicine." Shizuo growled, thrusting the tablespoon in his hand back into the bottle of Milk Of Magnesia.

Izaya frowned again, casting a dark look into the corner of the room. His face was still heavily flushed, thanks to the fever, and now he was bed-ridden. "You didn't _have_ to agree with Shinra. You could've said no. Would've made _my_ day more pleasant," Izaya sneered half-heartedly, collapsing onto the mattress suddenly feeling as though the earth was crashing upon him in the form of exhaustion. Shizuo sighed and tried one last method, there was only a small amount left for the brunette and it was a wonder they had made it that far.

The blonde grimaced as he felt the white medicine ebb at his tongue, and moved over to where Izaya was sulking on the bed. Shizuo moved on top of Izaya, who looked at him in surprise and confusion, the blonde placing his hands on either side of the brunette's head and capturing the informant's legs with his own to prevent escape.

Just as Izaya opened his mouth to protest, Shizuo took the opportunity to lock his lips with the brunette. Izaya let out a startled yelp, eyes widened when the blonde's tongue began to probe at his own. Izaya started to respond, until he felt a burning liquid run down his throat. The informant began to buck his hips in an attempt to get the other man off of him, but due to Shizuo's strength his efforts proved useless. With Shizuo's mouth over his own, Izaya was forced to swallow the horrible substance, moaning as it left a bitter trail going down.

Their mouths separated, and Izaya sent the man above him a baleful glare as the two tried regaining the rhythm of breath to their lungs. A thin strand of saliva connected them, and Shizuo blankly began to wonder if the fever could be transmitted through a kiss. Feeling rather odd sensations plague his mind, the blonde man got up from the bed, roughly grasped the Milk Of Magnesia in his hand, and stalked off to the bathroom.

Shizuo threw the bathroom door open rather violently, growling as he worked with overdramatic movements to put the medicine back. "Damn medicine…damn Izaya…damn Shinra, damn _everything_!" Shizuo snapped to himself, finally slamming the cabinet door shut which held various assortments of medicines. _'It'll be no problem,_' Shinra had said, '_No problem at all! Izaya has quite the fever and won't be acting himself, not to mention he'll be too tired to bother with violence. All you have to do is give the medicine._' Shizuo regretted saying yes to the seemingly trivial request. Even if Shinra was his friend, he should know better to agree to anything when Izaya was involved. Little tick.

Shizuo wasn't sure if he was mad at Izaya or Shinra or the kiss, but he didn't mind distributing the blame in his frustration. '_No problem_,' Shinra had said. Hmph.

'_Try telling my libido that_,' Shizuo thought miserably, clutching the sides of the sink and glaring at the aching bulge in his pants.

* * *

**Just for the record, Milk Of Magnesia is the most disgusting medicine in the world. Really. **


End file.
